And Then He Kissed Me
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Something weird is happening at McKinley High School. In fact, the situation is just downright disturbing at times. "Kurt?" Rachel asked finding the boy hiding under the piano, "What's wrong?" Staring up at her in a mixture of confusion and fright, Kurt says, "Boys keep kissing me." With no apparent explanation, boys just keep kissing Kurt Hummel.
1. Breakfast With Finn

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee**

**And Then He Kissed Me**

**Summary: Something weird is happening at McKinley High School. In fact, the situation is just downright disturbing at times. "Kurt?" Rachel asked finding the boy hiding under the piano, "What's wrong?" Staring up at her in a mixture of confusion and fright, Kurt says, "Boys keep kissing me."**

**Not really any plot or character development to be found here. Just Kurt getting randomly kissed by boys.**

**Chapter 1 – Breakfast with Finn**

Waking up, Kurt yawned and stretched assuming the day would be as normal as any other. It didn't take him too long to figure out that 'normal' had decided to take a vacation. In fact, it was at breakfast that Kurt experienced his first weirdness of the day.

Burt and Carole were behaving as normal as ever as they hurried about getting ready for work. Finn trudged downstairs still in his pyjamas with messy hair and shovelled food down his mouth just as he always did. But today, he was definitely staring at Kurt an awful lot.

To begin with, Kurt just thought perhaps he had something on his face and Finn was too polite to say so. Excusing himself from the table, Kurt headed to the mirror in the hallway to check his reflection. He turned his head from side to side but he couldn't see anything. He checked his hair but that was perfect too. He surveyed his outfit, wondering if it might be too flamboyant even by his standards.

Personally, he thought his outfit was fabulous but he couldn't come up with any other explanation as to why Finn was staring. So Kurt decided it must be his outfit and feeling self-conscious, he went upstairs and made a relatively quick change of clothing. He thought he would tone things down considerably and dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with a plain white button-up shirt with a black vest top underneath. His fingers itched to add something extra to the outfit, a fashionable scarf perhaps, but he forced himself to restrain.

Heading back downstairs, he discovered that his dad and Carole had already left and Finn was still stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Ok, Finn, what's wrong?" Kurt asked with a sigh realising that his step-brother was still gawking at him. "There's nothing wrong with my hair and there isn't anything on my face, I checked. So what is it?"

"I dunno," Finn shrugged and he looked as confused as Kurt felt. "Um, Kurt, I'm feeling kinda funny."

"Do you think you have a fever or something?" Kurt asked looking at Finn critically trying to see if he looked ill.

"I'm not sure," Finn answered. "I just feel weird like I really wanna…"

"Like you want to what?" Kurt queried looking at Finn blankly.

His step-brother stood up and moved round the table. He stood over Kurt, the height difference more pronounced when Kurt was seated.

"I really wanna… do this," Finn announced before leaning down and smashing his lips against Kurt's.

"Mmphf," Kurt yelped against Finn's mouth, taken completely by surprise. He opened his mouth to ask Finn what the hell he was doing. That turned out to be a poor decision because Finn took the opportunity to invade Kurt's mouth with his tongue, passing on the taste of syrup from his pancakes as he did so. "Finn!" Kurt shouted forcing the other boy away and standing up to glare at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," Finn apologised looking shocked by his own actions. "I don't know why I did that. I just… I felt like… I wanted. I'm sorry I… I…" he was leaning in again, going for another kiss.

"No, no, no!" Kurt shouted ducking away, snatching up his messenger bag and running out of the house without a backwards glance at Finn. "Weird, weird morning," Kurt commented to himself as he pulled in to the parking lot of McKinley High.

He shuddered at the memory of his step-brothers lips upon his own and vowed to keep it a secret and take it to his grave. Clearly Finn was drunk, insane, ill or had simply had one pancake too many.

Stepping out of the car, Kurt began his walk up to the school building trying to put the events of breakfast with Finn out of his mind. But as he walked up the steps to the entrance doors, he felt as though a lot of the guys were staring at him, looking at him in a similar way to Finn's peculiar looks.

"No," Kurt told himself shaking his head. "It's just your imagination. Finn was a one-off. Everyone else is just staring at you because you're the gay kid. Just calm down."

"Hey Kurt," a voice greeted and Kurt jumped and cowered against the wall shielding his face. "That's just rude, white boy," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes," Kurt sighed in relief straightening up and offering her a sheepish grin. "I thought… I thought you were going to try and kiss me," he admitted.

"Baby, are you feeling ok?" Mercedes asked concernedly placing a hand to his forehead. "Are you ill, drunk?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt assured her. "I just had a weird morning."

"So naturally you thought I was trying to kiss you," Mercedes teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm being crazy, just ignore me," Kurt told her offering his arm. "Allow me to take you to class."

As they walked towards their classroom, Kurt still felt like the guys were giving him strange looks but he forced himself to calm down and ignore it. If they really were staring more than usual then Mercedes would have noticed and said something about it. Together, they reached their classroom, nodding a hello to Miss Stevens as they entered and took their seats.

Every time someone would walk through the door, Kurt couldn't help but tense up a bit, but so far all the students had been girls and they didn't glance his way at all. He just wanted another boy to walk in and not look at him, that would put his mind at rest. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Kurt sensed somebody staring at him and somehow he just knew that another male student had entered the classroom. Nervously, he lifted his head to look up.

**So… anyone want to read more?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. When Artie Takes Off His Glasses

**Disclaimer – Do you really think I own glee, really? Well, I don't.**

**Hello dear readers,**

**Thank you very much for such a lovely response to the first chapter**

**Special thanks to Ellery for creating a piece of fanart based on this fic, I loved it**

**Chapter 2 – When Artie takes off his glasses**

_Previously: Kurt sensed somebody staring at him and somehow he just knew that another male student had entered the classroom. Nervously, he lifted his head to look up._

"Yo, Artie Abrams in the house," Artie announced as he rolled towards them.

Without realising it, Kurt shifted closer to Mercedes, eyeing Artie warily. The bespectacled boy stopped at the desk beside them and casually took out his work books. Watching him out of the corner of his eye, Kurt looked for signs of unusual behaviour but Artie seemed to be completely normal as he took out a pen and scribbled down the date in his notebook.

"So, Kurt?" Artie asked and Kurt tensed up, unsure what to expect. "Do you know what's wrong with Finn?"

"Finn?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, I saw him on the way to class," Artie said. "He looked like somebody had died or something. He wasn't even listening to a word Rachel said and she really didn't look happy about it. We're probably gonna get an angry solo from her in Glee Club."

"I think Finn's ill," Kurt said and he felt a sudden rush of relief sweep through him. It was all Finn; there was something weird and wrong with him. This was nothing to do with Kurt at all; he had just been in Finn's presence at the wrong time. Finn was the one with the problem. Maybe they ought to take Finn to see a doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" Mercedes asked nosily.

"Miss Jones," Miss Stevens called out disapprovingly as she caught the girl talking. "Perhaps you'd like to come up to the board and write the answer?"

"Oh damn," Mercedes groaned getting out of her seat and trudging to the front of the room with an annoyed glare.

Beside Kurt, Artie moved a bit closer.

"I thought she'd never leave," Artie whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Excuse me?" Kurt questioned in confusion, alarm bells starting to ring in his head.

Lifting a gloved hand up, Artie slipped off his glasses and delicately placed them on the desk. Without warning, he gripped Kurt's chin and pulled him close so their mouths could meet. Stunned, Kurt just froze in place, his eyes open wide. He made to pull back but Artie easily held him in place; being in a wheelchair meant he had pretty strong hands and arms.

"I'm not sure why I did that," Artie said awkwardly, his lips still brushing against Kurt's as he spoke. "But it's kinda nice," he shrugged moving back in and swiping his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

"Artie," Kurt gasped and soon his mouth was full of tongue. He stayed still and quiet, not breaking the kiss but not reciprocating either. As his eyes fluttered closed and Artie nibbled lightly on his lip, Kurt realised that Artie was a surprisingly good kisser. It then occurred to Kurt that he was being kissed by Artie and it just didn't make sense. The absurdity of the situation was enough to snap Kurt back to his senses and he turned his face to the side, Artie's lips catching on his cheek. "Artie, you're straight," Kurt reminded him in a whisper, his eyes darting around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed what was happening.

"Right, yeah, straight," Artie nodded in agreement. He picked his glasses up off the desk and slipped them back onto his face. "Um, sorry," Artie mumbled determinedly not looking at Kurt.

Mercedes returned to her seat, seemingly completely unaware of what had happened between the two boys.

"So this illness Finn has," Mercedes said making sure to keep her voice down. "Is it contagious?"

"I'm starting to think so," Kurt replied. "It already seems like Artie has it."

"Oh damn," Artie commented guessing that Finn must have kissed Kurt as well.

"You look ok to me," Mercedes told Artie. "A little paler than normal I suppose."

"Maybe I should go to the nurse," Artie suggested looking at Kurt, or more specifically looking at Kurt's lips.

"Hey," the boy in front interrupted. "Shut up, I can't hear Miss properly."

"Sorry," Kurt and Artie apologised together. "I'm really having a weird day," Kurt continued.

"I said shut up," the boy in the letterman jacket said standing out of his seat. "Or do I have to make you?" he asked, the question sounding far more flirtatious than threatening.

"Oh hell to the no, don't you talk to my boy that way," Mercedes defended.

"Miss Jones, come and sit at the front please," Miss Stevens requested and Mercedes let out a huff before doing as she was told, glaring at the jock as she passed him. "Mr Tate, sit down please," she added to the jock.

Tate was eyeing Kurt up like he was a piece of meat and he chose to ignore his teacher. Rather than sit down, he stalked around the desk towards Kurt.

"Uh-oh," Artie voiced and Kurt jumped out of his seat and gripped the handles of Artie's wheelchair and pushed him in front of him like a shield. "Hey," Artie complained.

"You owe me," Kurt pointed out as he kept Artie in the middle of himself and Tate.

"Forget the nerd, Hummel," Tate purred. "Come and sit with me."

"Mr Hummel, Mr Tate, get back to your seats," Miss Stevens insisted. "Mr Tate, Toby," she reprimanded as he stepped closer to Artie and Kurt. "Toby Tate, get back in your seat," she ordered in a slightly panicked tone, feeling a little on edge from the way Tate was staring so hungrily at Kurt.

"Kurt," Artie said also feeling cautious about the way Tate was ogling him. "I think you should run," he advised making sure to keep looking ahead at Tate and not back at Kurt as he still felt a strong urge to kiss his friend.

"No, Hummel, stay," Tate leered.

"Kurt, run, now," Artie told him.

Letting go of Artie's wheelchair, Kurt darted out of the classroom and raced through the corridors, not looking back to check if Tate was following him.

Back inside the classroom, Tate did indeed make a move to chase after Kurt, but Artie wheeled himself at him, blocking his path and knocking him to the ground.

"Oops," Artie said insincerely.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes demanded to know but Artie had no idea how to answer her question.

As Kurt rushed haphazardly through the corridor, he collided with someone and fell to the floor. He grunted as pain spiked up his knee and as he felt a hand helping him up, he dearly hoped he would stand to look into the face of a girl.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you everyone for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 3 – Teacher's Pet**

_He grunted as pain spiked up his knee and as he felt a hand helping him up, he dearly hoped he would stand to look into the face of a girl._

"Ow," Kurt complained as he was helped to his feet.

"Kurt, what happened?" a familiar male voice asked concernedly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I had to leave," Kurt offered as explanation as he turned to look at Mr. Schue's sweater vest.

"Bullying?" Mr. Schue asked sympathetically and Kurt decided to just nod rather than explain about the crazy cases of sexual harassment. "Come on, we'll get this sorted," Mr. Schue assured him gripping his student's shoulder and Kurt tensed slightly before reminding himself that Mr. Schue grasped people's shoulders all the time. "Is it Dave Karofsky again?" Mr. Schue asked leading Kurt into his office and gesturing for him to sit while he fetched him a glass of water.

"No," Kurt shook his head, still feeling a little tentative in Mr. Schue's company.

"Then who is it?" Mr. Schue asked sitting across from Kurt. "Tell me what's going on."

"Um, well," Kurt hesitated as he looked up at the man. He tried looking for something in his teacher's eye, something that might suggest he was about to kiss him. But Mr. Schue simply looked concerned for his well-being. Perhaps it was just teenage boys being affected by whatever was going on, Kurt thought. Maybe he was completely safe with Mr. Schue and other grown men. "Nothing," Kurt eventually said. "Just a bad day, I guess."

"I know you've been through a lot, Kurt," Mr. Schue told him. "And you've been very brave. I really admire that and I know the other guys in Glee Club admire that about you too. But you don't have to suffer in silence and cope with everything by yourself. It is ok to ask for help, Kurt."

"Honestly, Mr. Schuester, its fine," Kurt insisted. "But… maybe it might be better if I go home for the day?" he suggested hopefully.

"Home?" Mr. Schue repeated in confusion. "But we have Glee Club after school. You never miss Glee. Are you sure there isn't something more serious going on? Has someone threatened you? Are you feeling ill?"

"No… maybe… I don't know," Kurt sighed.

"Hey, it's ok," Mr. Schue soothed as he moved round the desk and crouched in front of Kurt. "You can trust me, Kurt, you know you can," he said resting a hand on the boy's thigh and stroking lightly.

"Um, Mr. Schue," Kurt said cautiously as his muscles tensed up and he eyed the teacher's hand nervously. "Can you move your hand?"

"Where do you want me to put it?" Mr. Schue asked.

"What?" Kurt spluttered shoving the man's hand away and standing up. "No, not you too."

"Calm down, Kurt," Mr. Schue said stepping up to his pupil and pressing him against the wall. "It's just the two of us, nobody else can see."

"Mr. Schue, please…" Kurt tried to say.

"Call me Will," Mr. Schue positively growled moving in to devour Kurt's mouth.

Much like he had with Finn, Kurt yelped as Mr. Schue forced his lips upon his. He struggled against the older man and a frisson of fear rippled through him as he felt his teacher's erection jutting against his stomach.

"Mr. Schue, stop," Kurt pleaded in a panicked tone as the other man's hands roamed up under his shirt, travelling up to tweak at his nipples. "Ow," Kurt whimpered as Mr. Schue plastered a series of wet open-mouthed kisses to his neck and collarbone. "Mr. Schue, please, this isn't you," Kurt said desperately, wincing as the man suckled on his earlobe. "I'm your student, this is wrong."

The word 'student' seemed to get through to Mr. Schue and he threw himself away from Kurt as though he'd been burnt.

"Oh god, Kurt, I didn't mean… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I don't know what I…" Mr. Schue babbled; his face completely ashen and his erection still tenting his pants. He looked half-aroused and half-mortified. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I… I don't think it's your fault," Kurt replied still cowering against the wall. He was still a bit shaken and the entire situation was awkward and uncomfortable, but judging by the day's events, Mr. Schue wasn't responsible for his inappropriate behaviour.

"Kurt, get out," Mr. Schue demanded in a strict no-nonsense tone. "Now!" he growled and seeing the ravenous look in his eyes, Kurt hastily made a getaway. As he exited the office, he heard the door lock from the inside, indicating that Mr. Schue had locked himself away so he wouldn't make further advances on Kurt.

Alone in the empty corridors, Kurt nervously made his way through the school, jumping in fright anytime he heard a noise. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt made his way to the one room in the school where he felt the safest. Arriving at the Choir Room, he poked his head inside and nervously called out to check if Brad was in there. Relieved to find the room empty, Kurt stepped inside and took a few quiet moments to breathe and gather his thoughts.

Hearing footsteps, he panicked and looked around frantically for a place to hide.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked finding the boy hiding under the piano, "what's wrong?"

Staring up at her in a mixture of confusion and fright, Kurt said, "Boys keep kissing me."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. A Time For Dancing

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 4 – A Time For Dancing**

_Staring up at her in a mixture of confusion and fright, Kurt said, "Boys keep kissing me."_

"Do you want to perform a duet about it?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Kurt blanched crawling out from under the piano. "Did you not hear what I just said? Boys keep kissing me, Rachel. This is a serious issue, something is terribly wrong. You have to help me fix it."

"Ok, calm down," Rachel suggested leading him to a seat. "Now, explain everything to me again."

"Boys keep kissing me," Kurt hissed. "What else is there to explain?"

"When you say boys keep kissing you, what precisely do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"I mean," Kurt replied impatiently. "That boys keep kissing me. _Kissing me_," he emphasized through gritted teeth. "Their lips on my lips, their tongues invading my mouth and hands and… gross."

"Ok, Kurt, I still don't think I understand," Rachel told him.

"Are you an actual idiot?" Kurt asked her condescendingly. "Honestly, I don't know how to explain things any clearer. Boys keep kissing me, Rachel, I don't ask them to, I don't even want them to, but they are."

"Which boys have kissed you?" Rachel asked still not seeming to take the situation for the serious matter that it was.

"Most recently Mr. Schue," Kurt revealed.

"What?" Rachel gasped, her hands flying over her mouth and eyes widening in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked, her words muffled slightly by her hands.

"I wish I wasn't," Kurt whined. "He took me into his office, he put his hand on my thigh, and then he had me pressed against the wall and he was attacking my mouth, my neck, my earlobe and working his hands up under my shirt."

"Oh my god," Rachel stood up, fanning herself as she hopped from foot-to-foot. "Oh my god, a teacher has come on to you. You're a student and a teacher has made inappropriate advances to you. Kurt, this is genius," she declared and Kurt gaped at her. "This is song-writing _gold_!" she squealed excitedly quickly finding a sheet of paper and a pen from her bag. "Ideas, they keep coming to me," she babbled making her way over to the piano. "I have to start writing immediately."

Letting out a long-suffering groan, Kurt slumped back in his chair while Rachel played out a random snatch of melody on the piano.

"_Butt-chin, spaghetti hair, sweater vest,_" Rachel sang out. "_Only one student passes Mr. Schue's test. Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue, oh Kurt Hummel he's coming for you. La, la, la, detention, a naughty forbidden equation… _no wait, that last line doesn't really rhyme."

"Kill me," Kurt muttered to himself as Rachel continued to run her fingers across the keys on the piano and try to improvise a song about Mr. Schue coming on to him.

"_Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue,_" Rachel tried again. "_Watch out Kurt Hummel, he's coming for you. A student, such naughty forbidden fruit… shame on Mr. Schue and his sweater-vest suit. _I think we could have a big hit here," Rachel smiled excitedly. "_Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue,_" she continued and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

Abandoning the Choir Room, Kurt left Rachel and her abysmal song-writing behind. Potentially getting kissed by more boys seemed a lesser evil than listening to Rachel trying to compose a song.

The corridors were no longer empty. They were filled with students talking with their peers or collecting things from their lockers. Kurt was suddenly hyper aware of how many male students seemed to walk the walls of McKinley. It felt like they were everywhere and he felt as though there were less girls than usual. Boys were staring at him, he could feel it, he even suspected boys were following him from behind but he daren't look round and check.

"Hey Hummel," one of the football jocks leered stepping away from a bank of locker to block Kurt's path. "What's up?" he asked reaching a hand out to caress Kurt's cheek but he ducked out of the way.

"Stay away from me," Kurt warned. "Just leave me alone," he said taking refuge with a crowd of Cheerio's.

Using the girls as an unofficial ensemble of bodyguards, Kurt made his way through the school halls. Then there was a flash of light as Jacob snapped a photo of him.

"My blog determines that you're the hottest thing since Rachel Berry," Jacob told him and the Cheerio girls continued on their way, leaving Kurt alone.

"You know what, I've been wanting to do this for years," Kurt stated before grabbing hold of Jacob's camera, smashing it on the floor and then punching Jacob in the face.

"Hummel, that was hot," Azimio winked at him and Kurt didn't fancy his chances at besting Azimio in a physical fight so he turned on his heel and ran.

He kept running through the building, heading towards the auditorium as that was his second safe-haven in the school and non-Glee Club students rarely ventured in there. He pushed the double doors open, quickly checking behind him to ensure no-one was watching him before darting inside.

"When did my life get so insane?" Kurt asked himself clutching at his hair, not even caring that he might be messing it up.

"Kurt?" Mike asked from the stage and Kurt let out a shrill scream. "Um… hi?"

"Mike," Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief walking closer to the stage. "Wait, no, bad idea," he decided coming to a stand still. Mike might not be as repulsive as Jacob or as scary as Azimio, but he was still very much male. "What are doing in here?" he asked edging away slightly.

"I came to dance," Mike answered as though it were obvious, elegantly jumping down from the stage and sweeping closer to Kurt. "I thought I'd work on some new choreography ideas for Glee Club. What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from the male student body," Kurt said honestly. "Boys seem to be behaving weirdly around me today. Really weird. So I think its best for me to be alone. Or perhaps surrounded by girls, but definitely away from guys… all guys. You should… you should go."

"But I think I wanna stay," Mike smiled doing a fancy twirl and then extending his hand to Kurt. "Dance with me, Kurt," he invited.

"No, I don't think I will," Kurt replied walking backwards.

Unfazed by Kurt's reluctance, Mike continued to step closer, taking longer strides than Kurt. He lifted his top off over his head and let it fall to the floor.

"Like what you see?" Mike asked when Kurt couldn't help but stare at his deliciously carved abs. "You can touch it," he offered and suddenly he was right in front of Kurt, taking his hand and placing against his chiselled body.

"Tina," Kurt blurted out hoping the sound of his girlfriend's name would bring Mike to his senses. It did not.

"She doesn't need to know," Mike told him in a hushed tone placing one long finger over Kurt's lips as he rested their foreheads together. "It'll be our little secret."

"No," Kurt objected. "I can't… we can't. Tina's my friend, your girlfriend."

"Ssh, Kurt," Mike replied dragging his finger down from Kurt's lips and trailing it down his chest and stomach before looping it into the belt loop on Kurt's jeans. "Just… one… kiss," he whispered hotly, his breath caressing Kurt's face.

With Mike shirtless and in such closer proximity, it was tempting. Very, very tempting. But Kurt liked to think of himself as a good and loyal friend. He wasn't the type to just kiss his friends' boyfriends. He had no choice with Finn, he had been taken by surprise, but that wasn't the case with Mike. Kurt knew precisely what the boy wanted to do but he had to resist.

"No," Kurt said pushing Mike away.

"In that case," Mike replied taking Kurt's hands in his own. "Just… one… dance."

Mike was a beautiful and graceful dancer. He was amazingly talented and dancing in his arms, Kurt felt like he was dancing on air. The way Mike moved was magic and it lured Kurt in like a spell. He just couldn't bring himself to break away or try and run. Instead he allowed Mike to lead him through the choreography. Mike spun him around and dipped him low and that's when he made his killer move and seized Kurt's lips.

He hated himself for it, he really did, but Kurt found himself kissing back. His lips parted and he let Mike's tongue guide his own, a different form of choreography and dance.

The kiss ended and Mike pulled Kurt back to his full height, gently rubbing his nose against Kurt's.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised feeling horribly guilty. "Please don't tell Tina," he begged before stopping away and rushing out of the auditorium.

The hallways were blissfully empty again but Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before he encountered more boys. Turning left, he raced to the nearest girls' bathroom thinking he'd be safe in there. He locked himself in a stall, hoping that maybe Mercedes would turn up and he could explain to her what was going on and get some kind of help.

It felt like he was waiting for at least half an hour before somebody else entered the bathroom.

"Mercedes?" he called out hopefully exiting the toilet stall. Even if it wasn't Mercedes, maybe he could ask the girl to go and find her. "Oh no," Kurt whimpered. It wasn't Mercedes and it wasn't a girl.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Music and Spanish

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Things are taking a slightly darker turn here…**

**Chapter 5 – Music and Spanish**

"_Oh no," Kurt whimpered. It wasn't Mercedes and it wasn't a girl._

"Well, well, hello Kurt Hummel," the older male said smoothly.

"Jesse, what… why… what are you doing here?" Kurt asked looking Jesse St James over warily.

"I've always found the facilities of a ladies bathroom to be of a higher standard," Jesse shrugged. "And I'm a star; I deserve to have the best quality I can find."

"No, not what are you doing here in the girls' bathroom, what are you doing in Lima, at McKinley?" Kurt quizzed.

"I'm the new substitute music teacher," Jesse answered with a show-face smile.

"Shouldn't you have some kind of teaching degree?" Kurt asked.

"Probably," Jesse nodded. "But the faculty here at McKinley aren't exactly top-notch. Besides, I have no need for a degree when I have good looks, great intellect and remarkable show-stopping talent."

Ordinarily, the fact that Jesse St James was suddenly working as a substitute teacher would seem very odd to Kurt, but given the current circumstances it seemed plausible enough. The boys all suddenly had an unexplained desire to kiss Kurt, with all that happening, who was Kurt to question whoever made the decision to hire Jesse as a substitute music teacher.

"Right, well," Kurt said as he tried to edge away from Jesse and to the bathroom door. "I'll leave you to make use of the facilities," he indicated the nearest toilet stall hoping that Jesse would walk into the cubicle and give him the opportunity to run away.

"There's something else I'd rather make use of," Jesse told him suggestively reaching his hands out to grip at Kurt's hips.

"Ok, this is just getting ridiculous," Kurt complained. "Just because you like musical theatre and have perfect hair doesn't make you gay. You're straight, you like girls, girls like Rachel. Go and find Rachel, kiss her," Kurt encouraged.

"Isn't the lovely Rachel once again dating your giant of a step-brother?" Jesse asked.

"Well… yes," Kurt admitted wriggling away from Jesse's touch. "But I think Rachel has every right to kiss another guy today, it'll make things even between them, trust me. And wouldn't you much prefer to kiss Rachel than me?"

"I always thought so," Jesse mused, the pair doing an odd kind of dance around one another as Jesse tried to touch Kurt and Kurt tried to get away. "But the fact of the matter is that today I wish for you to be my leading lady."

"I'm a guy," Kurt pointed out irritably.

"You're a vision," Jesse complimented somehow manoeuvring Kurt back into a toilet stall and locking it. "You're gorgeous, stunning. I want you," he said huskily trying to work Kurt's shirt open.

"Get off," Kurt snapped slapping Jesse's hands away.

"I need you," Jesse said desperately looking psychotic. "We belong together, Kurt. Your body, soul and talent were designed to match my own."

"Get off me, you insane drama-queen," Kurt spat at him.

"Oh Kurt," Jesse sighed dramatically trying to get at him.

In the small area of the toilet stall, Kurt and Jesse grappled with one another, fists tangling in hair, shirts being ripped and bodies colliding with the locked door and walls.

"Ouch, Jesse, stop!" Kurt hissed as the older male sliced his nails through the skin of Kurt's torso.

"Our love will set the world on fire," Jesse exclaimed and he shoved Kurt against the toilet door with such force that it fell free of its hinges and the pair crashed onto the bathroom tile, Jesse landing on top. "I'll never let anyone come between us," Jesse promised as Kurt struggled and writhed underneath his weight. "I'll never let anyone touch you, my beautiful boy," he said possessively sounding like a deranged stalker fan.

"I am not your boy," Kurt growled at him managing to reverse the positions so he was on top. He punched Jesse in the face, hard. He couldn't hold back. Jesse was a drama-queen on a regular day, but drama-queen Jesse mixed with the weirdness of every guy wanting to kiss Kurt Hummel made Jesse extremely dangerous.

"Oh, baby, your love hurts so sweet," Jesse claimed in reaction to the punch and the blood dripping from his nose. "Love is drama," he said rolling Kurt onto his back again. "Love is pain," he said sinisterly latching his fingers around Kurt's throat and chocking him as he introduced their lips, his blood falling onto Kurt's pale face. "Love is death," Jesse whispered strangling Kurt harder as he forced his tongue into his mouth.

A panicked Kurt struggled beneath him in a desperate attempt to fight him off. He flayed his limbs haphazardly; his vision blurring as he fought to take in some much needed oxygen.

"Hey!" a familiar voice cried out angrily.

Jesse was pulled off of him and Kurt coughed and spluttered as he gasped for air. He moved onto all fours, panting. From the corner of his eye he saw Jesse fall to the ground, presumably having been knocked out by Kurt's saviour.

"Get up Lady Hummel, you're ok," Santana told him hauling him to his feet. "Oh crap," she winced seeing the blood on his face.

"Not mine," Kurt wheezed. "It's his," he said staggering to the row of sinks to wash himself up. "Thanks," he added to her looking at the girl by means of the mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked. "Berry's writing some crappy song about Schue coming on to you and there's a rumour going around that you slept with Finn and you're dating Artie. Seriously, Hummel, I've slept with Frankenteen and you can do so much better than him and his man boobs and don't even get me started on Professor X."

"I don't know what's happening," Kurt said, the fear in his voice making Santana shut up and listen. "I woke up this morning and it's like I'm in some crazy alternate reality. Finn kissed me at breakfast. Since then all the boys have been trying to kiss me."

"Even Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Even Mr. Schue," Kurt confirmed. "I told Rachel and she insisted on writing a song about it. I didn't even get to mention that Artie and Finn had both kissed me first. Now I can add Mike and Jesse to that list and there are a few others that have tried."

"Wait, guys just keep kissing you?" Santana questioned. "For no reason?"

"I can't explain it," Kurt said helplessly. "And it's really starting to freak me out," he told her rubbing his neck from where Jesse had been throttling him. "I thought I'd be safe in here but then Jesse came in."

"Creep," Santana muttered darkly glaring at his knocked-out form.

"It isn't his fault," Kurt defended. "All the guys are acting this way. But some guys are more dangerous than others. Artie was sort of able to control himself and Mr. Schue looked horrified when he realised what he'd done. He locked himself inside his office so he could keep away from me. But Jesse was behaving like a psycho."

"Ok, if this crazy shit is really happening then we need to get you out of here," Santana said decisively. "Come on, we gotta get moving because psycho boy is starting to wake up," she gestured to Jesse's stirring form.

"No, I can't go back out there," Kurt objected. "There are too many boys. Too many football and hockey players. Those jocks are all bigger and taller than me, I can't get away from all of them, I just can't."

"You can't stay in here with _him_," Santana replied pointing to Jesse who was starting to mumble incoherently. "He could have killed you, Kurt. You're only alive now because I showed up and was lucky enough that he didn't hear me and I managed to get a good hit."

"But where can I go?" Kurt asked.

"We'll think of something," Santana insisted. "Just stick with me, I'll keep you safe. We just need to find Coach Sue; she'll know what to do."

Santana took his hand and pulled him out of the girls' bathroom and back into the corridors of McKinley High. Students were milling about everywhere, and as one, the boys all turned to look at Kurt, as if they had smelled his presence.

"I don't like this," Kurt whispered to Santana clutching her hand tighter.

"It's gonna be ok," Santana assured him. "Get ready to run," she said. "On the count of three. One… two… three…"

Holding hands, the pair made a run for it straight down the corridor. They bumped into people, sending a few students to the floor while just jostling others. They managed to stick together through two hallways before Azimio, Shane and two hockey players from the grade below all grabbed hold of Kurt.

"Kurt!" Santana shrieked out trying to get to him but a crowd of boys blocked her way. "Kurt!" she yelled.

"Santana!" Kurt shouted desperately as the four boys carried him high above their heads. "Help, please, somebody help!"

"Hey, put him down!" Quinn commanded whacking at Azimio with her purse but the large boy barely felt the contact and Quinn was soon shoved to the ground by a male member of the AV club. "Mr. Martinez!" Quinn called seeing the sexy Spanish teacher. "You have to help Kurt!"

Moving through the crowd, David Martinez made his way to Kurt and shouted for the boys to put him down. Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste appeared and they intervened to see Kurt safely set back on his feet. While the two Coaches reprimanded the jocks, Mr. Martinez wrapped one arm around Kurt's middle and placed his hand over his mouth before dragging him away into the empty Spanish classroom.

"Kurt, where's Kurt?" Santana asked frantically as she managed to break through the crowd of boys and get to Quinn.

"I don't know," Quinn answered looking around. "What's going on?"

"The boys have all turned Hummelsexual," Santana replied.

"What?" Quinn looked even more confused as she followed after Santana who was marching her way towards Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste.

Meanwhile, Mr. Martinez had just set Kurt on his desk in the Spanish room, his hand still over the boy's mouth.

"Ok, Kurt, relax," Mr. Martinez said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly and Kurt found himself believing the older man's words. "So don't scream," he said before pulling his hand away. Kurt stayed silent though he was shaking somewhat. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Kurt choked out and he cradled his arms around himself and rocked back and forth as he started to sob.

"Your shirt's ripped," Mr. Martinez observed and Kurt shuddered a little as he recalled what had happened with Jesse in the bathroom. "Kurt, is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," Kurt cried.

"Tell me about it," Mr. Martinez suggested gently presenting Kurt with a dazzling white smile.

"All the boys," Kurt sniffed. "All the boys want to kiss me."

"I can't say I blame them," Mr. Martinez replied with a smile and Kurt whimpered before jumping down from the desk and making an attempt to flee the room. "Whoa, whoa, slow down," the teacher told him catching him round the middle and keeping his hands at Kurt's waist. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what you need."

"I want to go home," Kurt sobbed. His thoughts turned to his dad and he couldn't help but wonder if his dad had been affected. "Oh no," Kurt cried. He didn't know what he would do if his dad tried to kiss him too.

"Hey, ssh, ssh, don't cry," Mr. Martinez comforted wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a secure embrace. "I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised and he dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "It's going to be ok," Mr. Martinez told him pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then one to his cheek before pecking his lips. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

Kurt held still as Mr. Martinez wiped away his tears. The man had kissed him, yes, but only quick little pecks. It was innocent really, especially compared to what he had endured so far today.

"How about I drive you back to my place?" the teacher offered and Kurt shook his head vehemently, not feeling quite so safe anymore. "Ok, ok," Mr. Martinez hurried to say. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he captured Kurt's lips in another quick peck.

"Sir, I don't understand what's happening," Kurt said helplessly.

"I can't give you any answers, sweetheart," Mr. Martinez replied with an apologetic smile. He pressed another kiss to Kurt's mouth, lingering a little longer.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt found himself lifting his eyes up to meet those of the Spanish teacher. The man really was gorgeous and Kurt couldn't deny that he'd fantasized about him. He didn't seem dangerous like Jesse and he wasn't repulsive like Jacob or Azimio. But in his mind, Kurt still knew it was wrong to be standing so closer to him, to be kissing him, to be craving more. The man wasn't in his right frame of mind, Kurt would be taking advantageous, and he shouldn't do that. But then, he had been having a really trying day, would it be so wrong for him to indulge in a little comfort?

"Sir?" Kurt asked shyly and Mr. Martinez looked down at him fondly. "Kiss me again, please?"

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Mr. Martinez asked and Kurt flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips as he nodded.

Slowly, Mr. Martinez brought a hand up to cradle the back of Kurt's head as he melded their mouths together. He kept the kiss soft and chaste, allowing Kurt to set the pace and decide how far the kiss would go. A few seconds later, Kurt pulled back. The boy took a few breaths before eliminating the gap between them and guiding their mouths together again. Feeling more confident, Kurt swiped his tongue out along Mr. Martinez' lower lip and the Spanish teacher opened his mouth to accept him.

As their lips and tongues brushed together, Kurt let his hands explore the older man's strong muscles. He then nibbled on Mr. Martinez' lower lip and he made the man moan.

"I don't think I can control myself for much longer, sweetheart," Mr. Martinez admitted.

"I don't know where else to go," Kurt said in a whisper, burrowing impossibly closer to the other man as though seeking protecting.

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart," Mr. Martinez said sincerely as he dropped another kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Wait here," he smiled before he headed to the door and poked his head outside the room. "The halls are clear again," he told Kurt. "Looks like everyone's gone back to class. Maybe even lunch. You need to go, Kurt. Get to your car and drive home. Hopefully you'll be safe there. Ok, sweetheart?"

"Yes sir," Kurt nodded.

"Good boy," Mr. Martinez praised giving Kurt a final peck on the lips before ushering him out of the classroom.

Upon making it safely to the parking lot, Kurt discovered another boy already waiting for him by his car.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Karofsky Kiss Chase

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 6 – Karofsky Kiss Chase**

_Upon making it safely to the parking lot, Kurt discovered another boy already waiting for him by his car._

"Hello, Kurt," Dave Karofsky greeted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kurt insisted as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Good," Dave replied with a little half-smile. "I don't want you to be afraid."

"And I don't want to kiss you either," Kurt said pointedly. "Just move away from my car so I can go home."

"Don't be like that," Dave complained. "You're gay, I'm gay, its only natural for us to kiss."

Kurt looked around the parking-lot, wondering if he should make a run for it. Of course, his options weren't particularly good. He could either run back to the school and spend the rest of the day trying to fend off the male population, or he could run out of the school and try to fend off strange men in the street. Alternatively, he could try to get by Dave and get to his car. Dave was bigger than him, certainly, but Kurt was confident he was faster. If he ran one way and got Dave to chase him, maybe he could race back to the car, get inside and drive off before Dave could actually do anything. It was worth a shot, he decided.

Car keys ready in his hand, Kurt ran in the opposite direction to his car and just as he had anticipated, Dave chased after him. Then Kurt changed route and hurried back towards his car, Dave still running after him. He managed to get to his vehicle, unlock it and open the door, but he wasn't fast enough to scramble inside. Dave caught up to him, seized his arm and pressed him up against the body of his car, panting heavily in his face.

Before Kurt had time to think of another strategy, Dave's lips were crushing up against his own, just like they had that time in the locker room. Throughout the day, Kurt's lips had been attacked so frequently he couldn't really feel too surprised or shocked anymore. He kept his eyes open and his mouth determinedly closed, refusing to accept Dave's tongue despite the larger boy's efforts. As Dave moved his hands up to yank painfully at Kurt's hair, Kurt raised his leg and kneed the bully in the groin before roughly shoving him away from him.

"Fuck," Dave swore cupping himself, his face screwed up in pain.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised before swiftly slipping into his car and pulling the door closed. Without looking back, he drove off, desperate to get home.

As he drove carefully down the road, he considered whether or not he should stop at the tyre shop to see his dad. He quickly dismissed the idea as he thought about his dad's employees; he definitely didn't want to fight off advances from the likes of them. He still didn't know if his dad was affected by whatever the hell was happening. He certainly hoped not. Having his dad try to kiss him would be incredibly traumatising and Kurt would have to ask Rachel if she could set him up with her therapist. Assuming her therapist was female. So Kurt drove home, thinking he would be safe there for the rest of the day, or at least until his dad and Finn got home.

Feeling the need for substitute company, Kurt turned the car stereo on. The song playing happened to be 'Kiss Me' and Kurt glared at the speaker.

"Not funny," he hissed before turning the music off and continuing the drive home in silence.

Reaching his house, he parked the car and turned off the engine letting out a long sigh. Before stepping out of the car, he scanned the street up and down, ensuring that no male neighbours were out and about. Satisfied that he was alone and safe, Kurt hopped out of the car and quickly moved to his front door and let himself inside.

"Home," Kurt sighed in relief kicking off his shoes. He strolled into the kitchen and made himself a glass of juice and a tuna salad sandwich. Sitting alone in the kitchen, he ate his lunch and drank his drink wondering what he should do with the rest of his day. As he was confined to his house he decided he may as well occupy himself by watching some of his favourite musicals on the big living-room T.V.

Finished with his juice and sandwich, he cleared everything away then headed upstairs with the intent of picking out Moulin Rouge and Rent. However, as he stepped into his bedroom, he discovered he was not alone.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Puckzilla and White Chocolate

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello, dear readers, thank you for reading / reviewing…**

**Chapter 7 – Puckzilla and White Chocolate**

_However, as he stepped into his bedroom, he discovered he was not alone._

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt groaned. "How did you even get in here?" he asked. "You know what, never mind, I don't care. Just get out, now, both of you."

"Kurt, babe, don't be like that," Puck replied from where he lounged on Kurt's bed in nothing but his boxer-shorts.

"Yeah, we just wanna have a little fun," Sam added as he stood shirtless in the middle of the room, slowly unbuckling his belt before shimmying out of his jeans.

"Whoa, ok, plenty of people are perfectly capable of engaging in fun activities with their clothes _on_," Kurt said pointedly. "Will the two of you put your clothes back on? Please? Oh my…" Kurt trailed off turning his back to the two boys who had just stripped off their underwear.

"Come on, Princess," Puck said slipping off the bed and stalking towards Kurt. "This has to be a big gay fantasy for you," he circled his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his erection up against Kurt's jean-clad ass. "Two hot guys naked in your bedroom, both of them desperate for you…"

"And willing to do anything you want," Sam added moving round to stand in front of Kurt, holding Kurt's face in his strong hands.

"So," Puck whispered huskily into Kurt's ear. "What do you want from us, baby?"

"Stop, please," Kurt sighed as Puck pressed kisses to one side of his throat from behind and Sam trailed kisses on the other side. "You're not yourselves; you don't really want to do this."

"You feel that?" Puck asked pressing his groin more incessantly against Kurt's rear. "That's for you, babe."

"This is too," Sam smiled grinding his hard-on against Kurt's crotch. "We want you, Kurt."

"You only think you want me," Kurt argued. "But it isn't real. Everybody's just… crazy."

"Crazy horny," Puck murmured against Kurt's earlobe.

"Come on, Kurt," Sam encouraged taking a light hold of Kurt's chin and gazing into his eyes. "Just think about it, the three of us together. It'll be totally hot."

Kurt bit at his lower lip and whimpered a little. He was trapped between two incredibly hot naked guys. He'd always had an attraction to Sam and he couldn't deny that he'd had a wet-dream or two about Puck. He was tempted, so very tempted, but also petrified. If he accepted their advances, what would happen when all the weirdness stopped? Puck might beat him up. Then Kurt had another alarming thought. What if the craziness didn't stop? What if boys and men continued to feel this unexplainable urge to kiss him forever?

"Do you want it, Kurt?" Sam asked running a thumb along Kurt's lip, stopping him from biting down on it. "Do you want us?"

"I want you," Kurt answered quietly and Sam smiled at him before bringing their mouths together. The kiss was slow and sweet and Kurt felt himself melting. His knees weakened and he was sure he'd have fallen to the floor if the two jocks weren't supporting him in their strong muscular arms.

"Turn around," Puck instructed and Kurt did as he was asked.

Puck moved in to claim his lips, his kiss more possessive than Sam's.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Sam stated and Kurt had to remind himself to breathe in and out as the two boys stripped him bare. "You're gorgeous, Kurt," Sam complimented.

"So hot, babe," Puck said dipping his head to suckle at one of Kurt's nipples.

"Mmm," Kurt groaned leaning back against Sam's chiselled chest and twisting his neck to kiss the blonde again.

Together, the trio of boys found their way back to the bed, collapsing onto it with Kurt in the middle. Puck and Sam took turns kissing Kurt's mouth. While Sam occupied Kurt's lips, Puck took the time to explore Kurt's chest and torso, one of his hands caressing Kurt's thigh. Then Puck took control of Kurt's mouth and Sam petted the pale boy's hair with one hand while taking a gentle hold of Kurt's cock with the other.

"Oh," Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth just as Puck brought his hand up to twine his fingers with Sam's around Kurt's blood-filled erection.

"Can I suck you, babe?" Puck asked and Kurt just nodded mutely.

"Mmm, oh," Kurt gasped throwing his head back as Puck's mouth engulfed him. Looking down, he made eye-contact with Puck and that turned Kurt on even more. "Oh fuck," he swore as Puck hummed around his cock. Twisting his head, Kurt turned his eyes to Sam and the blonde smiled down at him as he leaned in to kiss him some more. "I… I… I want," Kurt breathed out, not entirely sure what he was even asking for.

"It's ok, Kurt, we'll take care of you," Sam promised and he trailed kisses down from Kurt's mouth, neck, chest and torso before lightly shoving Puck away from Kurt's dick so he could swallow Kurt's length down instead.

"That feel good, baby?" Puck asked moving back up the bed, his lips inches away from Kurt's.

"So good," Kurt whined reaching a hand up to fist his fingers into Puck's mohawk and pull him down for another kiss. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Kurt warned and Sam pulled away just as Kurt found his release. "Oh," Kurt whimpered in pleasure as his seed splashed across Sam's face.

Smiling, Sam moved back up the bed and kissed Kurt hungrily, their tongues tangling together as the cum on Sam's face smeared over Kurt's. Clearly missing Kurt's lips, Puck moved in and turned the kiss between Kurt and Sam into a three-way kiss.

"You wanna fuck?" Puck asked and Kurt's cock twitched at the thought but he shook his head. "You sure, I'll go slow," Puck said.

"Sorry, but, I'm just not ready for that," Kurt replied.

"Alright," Puck shrugged. "There are still other things we can do," he grinned bringing the other two boys back into another three-way kiss, taking Kurt's hands and guiding one to his thick member and the other to Sam's groin.

With lips, tongues and teeth brushing and bumping against one another, Kurt awkwardly worked his hands up and down Puck and Sam's hard-ons. But he soon found his wrists starting to ache and he couldn't continue. So the boys shifted around on the bed. Sam sat at the headboard with his legs spread and Kurt went down on him, making sure to breathe through his nose and relax his throat as he delivered his very first blow-job. Behind Kurt, Puck parted the globes of the pale boy's ass and swept his tongue across Kurt's hole.

"Kurt, baby," Sam breathed out signalling that he was ready and Kurt quickly pulled away to make sure nothing went in his mouth. "Wow."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed feeling proud of himself as he stretched up to give Sam a quick little kiss. He then turned around, gently pushing Puck off the bed so the boy would stand up. Kurt then fell to his knees before the mohawked stud. "Your turn," he told Puck before opening his mouth and taking Puck's manhood down his throat.

"Yeah, babe, just like that," Puck encouraged running his hands through Kurt's hair.

Sam watched the happenings from his position on the bed, a relaxed smile on his face.

Once Puck was finished, Kurt stood, and idly ran his hands over Puck's muscles as he kissed him. He then took his hand and led Puck back to the bed and back to Sam. The three boys curled up close together, still kissing one another lazily and lightly tracing their hands over one another's bodies.

Inevitably, they heard somebody enter the house.

"Oh no," Kurt panicked looking to the two boys either side of him, unsure if it was Finn, Carole or his dad who had just entered. "You have to leave," he told the two guitar players.

"Kurt, buddy, are you home?" Burt asked and Kurt's eyes widened in fear.

"Seriously, you have to get out," Kurt told the other two urgently.

"Your old man doesn't scare me," Puck said.

"Well he should," Kurt insisted. "He has a shot-gun."

"Ok, let's go," Puck replied and he and Sam quickly ran around the room finding their clothes.

"Kurt?" Burt called again and his footsteps sounded up the stairs.

"Shit," Puck swore and he and Sam rushed to the window and climbed out, taking their clothes with them.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Kurt whispered to himself as he hurriedly pulled his clothes back on, still having no idea if his dad would try to kiss him. "Please don't be affected," he begged to himself just as his dad stepped through his bedroom door.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. The Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, as always, thank you for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 8 – The Janitor's Closet**

_Please don't be affected," he begged to himself just as his dad stepped through his bedroom door._

"Dad," Kurt squeaked, his eyes darting to the window to ensure Sam and Puck were completely out of his sight. Luckily his dad didn't seem to notice anything.

"You ok?" Burt asked Kurt concernedly. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Kurt answered a little too quickly.

"What's that all over your face?" Burt asked and Kurt felt absolutely mortified realising it must be cum.

"Mayonnaise," Kurt lied. "I had a tuna salad sandwich."

"Alright," Burt shrugged and Kurt was eternally grateful that his dad accepted the lie with such ease. "Is that shirt inside out?"

"What? No," Kurt said even though he had indeed put his shirt on the wrong way in his hurry to dress. "This is fashion, dad."

"If you say so," Burt grunted. "I don't get it, but hey, if that's what you wanna wear then that's great. But I'll stick to flannel."

Kurt just released an awkward laugh, still on tenterhooks. His dad hadn't tried anything out of the ordinary yet but Kurt still wasn't entirely sure if he was safe.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kurt asked nervously, sincerely hoping his question wouldn't be interpreted as some kind of sexual invitation if his dad had been affected.

"I was thinking we could all have take-out tonight," Burt said. "What are you in the mood for? Chinese, Indian, Pizza?"

"Pizza's good," Kurt replied. "Is… is that it?" he asked hopefully.

"That's it," Burt assured. "Are you feeling ok, buddy?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Kurt insisted. "I'm just… it's been a really weird day."

"Yeah, weird how?" Burt asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Kurt told him.

"I'll take your word for it," Burt replied as the front door opened and closed. "That sounds like Finn," Burt said and Kurt tensed up a little. "There's a big game on tonight, you coming down to watch with us?"

"I have homework," Kurt excused.

"Ok, I'll call you when the pizza's here," Burt smiled. "You should probably wash that mayo off your face," he advised before stepping back out of the room and closing the door.

"Oh thank god," Kurt exclaimed in relief.

He quickly righted his shirt before following his dad's advice and washing his face. As he was stepping out of the bathroom, he met Finn in the hall. His step-brother was staring at his lips and his hands balled into fists. It seemed to be taking him a great deal of effort to remain in his position and not reach out to try and touch and kiss Kurt.

"Um, hi," Kurt said awkwardly and Finn squeezed his eyes shut, breathing rather heavily.

"Kurt, please," Finn practically whimpered. "Stay away."

"Right, yeah, of course, sorry," Kurt stammered out and he quickly moved past Finn, taking care not to touch him, before shutting himself in the safety of his bedroom.

Later on, when the pizza arrived, Kurt made his way downstairs and sat on the sofa with his dad and Carole.

"Finn, honey, foods here," Carole called up to her son but Finn yelled down that he wasn't hungry. "I've never known Finn to not be hungry," Carole said with concern.

"Is he ill?" Burt asked.

"He's just had a bad day," Kurt excused. "Rachel's being a drama-queen again," he improvised. "I think he just wants to be left alone."

"Well I'd better take him some food up," Carole replied.

Kurt managed to avoid Finn for the rest of the night and his dad was thankfully normal around him. So Kurt went to bed with no more kisses to add to his list.

The following morning, he woke up a little later than normal and had to rush around a little bit to get ready. Heading downstairs, he discovered that his dad and Carole had already left and it was just him and Finn alone in the house.

"Finn?" Kurt asked tentatively stepping into the kitchen where the taller teen was wolfing down his breakfast. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Finn replied through a mouthful of food. "I don't wanna kiss you, no offence."

"None taken," Kurt answered feeling relieved. "So, no desire at all? You're completely one-hundred percent normal again?"

"I think so," Finn said. "I mean, I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday but it's over now. No more inappropriate kissing, I promise. But I do feel sorta awkward. Could we just forget it ever happened?"

"Consider it forgotten," Kurt smiled. "Yesterday was just freaky."

"Is it true that Mr. Schue kissed you?" Finn asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kurt admitted and he shuddered slightly at the memory. "Rachel was even writing a song about it."

"How many guys actually, you know?" Finn asked uneasily.

"A few," Kurt shrugged.

"What actually happened?" Finn asked. "What made all us guys wanna kiss you? Not that its weird for a guy to wanna kiss you. I'm sure all the gay boys would think you're hot or whatever, but for gay guys its normal, for straight guys, not so much."

"I can't explain what happened, Finn," Kurt told him. "I think its best we just forget about it. If you're… cured or whatever then hopefully everybody else is too."

"I guess we have to go to school and put it to the test," Finn said.

Together, Kurt and Finn slipped into Kurt's navigator and drove to McKinley. Kurt parked the car and looked around the lot in search of any other male students.

"There's Mike," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, he kissed me," Kurt recalled. "Don't tell Tina," he added to Finn.

The two step-brothers climbed out of the car and Finn called out to Mike. The dancer spun around and slowly walked to meet them.

"Hey, dude," Finn greeted.

"Hey," Mike replied with a polite smile looking between the other two.

"So, um, we were kind of wondering if you're back to normal too," Finn said.

"I am," Mike informed them. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Kurt."

"It's ok," Kurt assured him.

The three boys continued towards the school. A number of guys did turn to look at Kurt but nobody showed any signs of wanting to kiss him.

"So far so good," Finn commented.

"It looks everyone's back to normal," Mike observed.

Azimio came stalking down the corridor and he roughly shoved Kurt as he barged past him.

"Hey," Finn complained defensively.

"Forget it, Finn," Kurt told him. "Azimio shoving me is a vast improvement compared to what he wanted to do yesterday."

They continued through the hallways, a lot of guys looking awkward and embarrassed when their eyes landed on Kurt. Down the other end, Mr. Schue appeared and he went pale as he spotted Kurt. He then turned on his heel and hastily walked the other way, clearly mortified over his behaviour the day before.

"Ok, everything's good, no need to worry," Kurt said confidently and decisively.

"You sure?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded as a couple of jocks walked past, determinedly not looking at Kurt. "Ok, see you later, bro."

"Bye, Kurt," Mike said before walking in the other direction with Finn.

Arriving at his locker, Kurt took out a couple of books and heard the sound of someone clearing their throat beside him. Looking round, he found a sheepish looking Artie wiping his glasses.

"Hey Artie," Kurt smiled.

"Yesterday was crazy, Yo," Artie declared.

"I did notice," Kurt replied.

"You are ok, right?" Artie checked. "Nothing too bad or serious happened?"

"There were a few scary moments," Kurt answered thinking back to Jesse St James choking him on the bathroom floor. "But I got home safely. No permanent damage done."

"Good," Artie said slipping his glasses back on. "And, hey, I'm sorry I got weird."

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt told him fairly. "And trust me; you were definitely one of the better kisses I was subjected to yesterday."

"Really? Cool," Artie commented sounding rather proud and flattered. "But next time you wanna get with this you'd better take me on a proper date," Artie joked. "See you in second period," he said before rolling away.

Collecting his books, Kurt shut his locker and started towards his classroom. Along the way, he bumped into Sam, the blonde's books falling to the floor.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised feeling himself blush.

"It's ok," Sam assured bending to retrieve his books. As he stood up, Kurt discovered that Sam was blushing too. "Um, here are your books."

"Those are your books, Sam," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, right," Sam replied clutching the books to his chest and looking anywhere but at Kurt as his face turned redder.

"Sam," Kurt sighed. "About yesterday, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Sam said shifting from foot to foot. "Um, I hope we can still be friends. You know, not let what happened yesterday make things too weird."

"No, no of course not," Kurt replied. "We're friends, Sam, of course we are."

"Good," Sam smiled shyly, his face still burning. "Um, I gotta get to class so, um, I'll see you later… friend."

Kurt returned Sam's shy smile with one of his own and watched the blonde walk away. He continued towards his classroom, passing the Spanish room on his way. He couldn't help but slow down and peek his head inside, looking for David Martinez. As though sensing Kurt's gaze, the Spanish teacher looked up and walked over to the student.

"Morning, sweetheart," Mr. Martinez said quietly so no-one else would hear.

"Morning, sir," Kurt replied.

"Did you get home safely?" Mr. Martinez asked and Kurt nodded. "Everything back to normal today?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kurt answered.

"Good," Mr. Martinez replied flashing Kurt his brilliantly white smile. "Get to class," he instructed giving a light squeeze to Kurt's shoulder.

Walking along, Kurt spied Puck's trademark mohawk and he gulped a little feeling extremely nervous about how Puck might react.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said as he walked by, completely casual as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Kurt thought it was strange that Puck behaved so normally but he wasn't going to question it. He was just relieved the bad boy hadn't beaten him up or threatened him in anyway.

Just as Kurt was beginning to feel relaxed again, the door to the janitor's closet opened and an arm reached out and yanked him inside.

"Ow," Kurt complained as the door was pulled closed and a hand slapped over his mouth.

The light was switched on and Kurt discovered that his mystery attacker was a terrified looking Santana.

"You have to help me," Santana insisted dropping her hand away from Kurt's mouth and gripping his shoulders in earnest.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked her noticing that lipstick was smeared around her mouth.

"Hummelsexuaility is over," Santana said. "The new craze is Lopezbian."

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Girls keep kissing me," Santana told him hysterically.

**THE END**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
